


Hold on to me

by Kariliah



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Family, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Happily Ever After, Nightmares, Oneshot Series, Rebellion, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Truth or Dare, Undercover, Unplanned Pregnancy, no one dies, rebelcaptainweek, sometimes they still need to get things together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kariliah/pseuds/Kariliah
Summary: No matter what happens, their love only grows stronger.//Written for the RebelCaptain Appreciation Week//





	1. One plus One makes Three

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the writing promts for the RebelCaptain Appreciation Week.  
> Sorry for the mistakes.

“You should go see the doctor.”

“No I shouldn’t.” As if there weren’t thousand other things Leia could worry about. But no, of course it has to be Jyn’s health.

“You totally should.” The princess stops right in the middle of the icy path that is connecting several meeting rooms and turns to the rebel that is looking at her with half-closed eyes. “You’ve been running around like a ghost for the last couple of days.” Given the fact that Jyn is now almost as pale as the walls of Echo Base, Leia’s not entirely wrong. “You hardly eat anything…”

“…because it makes me want to throw up.” Jyn raises her hands in defence while she explains herself. She’s been ill before, feeling worse than she does now, but the (more or less) save environment allows her to actually _feel_ sick for the first time. But not sick enough to see the doctor, an old, grumpy man that she mistrusts more than Han Solo when it comes to playing Sabacc. Speaking of him…

“Is there really nothing”, _no_ _one_ , “else you can worry about?” She looks at Leia and lets out a slightly annoyed sigh. In a few days she will be running around as if nothing has ever happened. “I just caught a little cold because of this _kriffing_ planet.”

“You sure?” Leia tilts her head, as always decorated with her dark hair, to one side.

“Totally.” Jyn nods at the Princess she has somehow started to like within the last couple of months. Considering how much she is worrying about her now, maybe, just maybe this was a bad idea. But someone else is worrying about Jyn as well, and he wouldn’t trade him for anything in the whole galaxy.

 

“So he is still here?” Jyn nods at the Millennium Falcon as they pass the main hangar in order to meet with Mon Mothma to discuss the latest events. Leia shrugs before she responses. A hesitation that tells Jyn more than words ever could.

“Apparently yes. I don’t know what this Nerf herder is still doing here.” _So you haven’t figured out yet._ How could Leia not notice what was going on between her and the smuggler? Not even she and Cassian needed this long to figure things out!

“Maybe…” Jyn winces as her stomach seems to turn around once more this day and prevents her from making suggestions about Han Solo.

“I think I’ll go back to my quarters”, she decides and can’t help but laugh at the look Leia’s giving her. “I’m not dying Leia, just a bit ill, that’s all.”

 

She feels like she can hardly stand any longer as she finally reaches her – well, technically Cassian’s – quarters and punches in the entry code she has memorized what now seems like an eternity ago.

“ _Bienvenido a casa, mi estrella.”_ It takes him less than a heartbeat to jump up and run over to her, before he hugs her tightly and plants a kiss on the top of her head.

“Everything alright?” Cassian grasps her by the shoulders and holds her away so that he can look into her green eyes he loves so much. “You are trembling.” He narrows his eyebrows and presses the back of this hand against her forehead before Jyn even has time to answer. “And you are glowing! Jyn, you need to go to the doctor.” 

“No I don’t.” She gently takes his hand of her hand and instead intertwines their fingers. “I just need some rest.” 

 

“Sleep well.” Cassian gently kisses her forehead and makes sure Jyn is properly wrapped in her blanket before he sits down next to her and runs his hand over her head until she seems to be asleep. A sweet little gesture that still makes Jyn want to cry. She just can’t quite believe that, after everything she’s been through, Captain Cassian Andor turned out to be the one to love her with all he could. And prove it at every occasion he had the possibility to.

Like now. As Jyn opens her eyes again, the first thing she sees is Cassian standing next to her bed, a cup of tea in his hands.

“I made something for you.” He nods towards the cup before he helps her sit up in bed. A movement that makes Jyn too aware of the fact that Hoth is spinning. But Cassian’s grip prevents her from falling back onto the soft pillows.

“ _Mi madre_ always made this for us when we were sick”, he explains and hands here the cup.

“What is this?” Jyn is rather sceptical as she looks at the dark drink that makes her stomach want to turn around once more this day.

“Something that will help you feel better.”

“Just tell me you haven’t cooked a Tauntaun for this.” She gives both him and the drink one last sceptical look before she empties the cup and starts coughing.

“You have cooked a Tauntaun for this!” Cassian pats her back until the coughing stops.

“It might taste horrible but it will help.”

“Actually there is no scientific prove it does. It helps you to feel better because not doing so would mean having to drink it again.” Only now does Jyn notice the giant, black droid standing in one corner of the room. Which is basically the last thing she needs now.

“Thanks a lot, Kay.”

“You are welcome, Jyn Erso. I still think it would be better for you to see the doctor.”

Since when is he actually worried about her? “Your illness seams to increase Cassian’s ability to do whatever he is supposed to do.”

“Kay!” They both shout at him at the same time, cheeks slightly blushing. But when Jyn jumps up to hold a speech about how caring about others is something humans just tend to do, something goes clearly wrong. Because the last thing she notices before her consciousness decides to take a break are Cassian’s strong arms around her that prevent Jyn from falling to the cold floor.

 

Cassian is smiling. Smiling like she has never seen him smile before and scary as this is, she has to admit she likes it. Likes how his eyes are shining like the stars. Loves how she seems to be the only thing that matters to him now. And this is no dream she realizes as she blinks a few times and looks around. She is at the infirmary, so Cassian must have carried her. Jyn can’t really be angry at him for that. Especially not when he is smiling brighter than the suns of Tatooine.

“What’s wrong?” Cassian seems to have been waiting for this question as he grasps both of her hands and starts smiling even more.

“Great news, _mi amor_! We are going to be parents!”

“Wait. WHAT?!?” It takes Jyn less than a second to sit straight, almost bumping her head against Cassian’s.

“How?” She knows that this question is redundant. And so does Cassian, just tilting his head to one side and waiting for her to continue.

“That’s not possible.” She knows it is. Totally. “I can’t be pregnant.” She lets herself fall back and pulls the blanket over her head. This can’t be true.

“Aren’t you happy, _mi estrella_?” Cassian sounds so worried Jyn reappears from under the blanket.

“I can’t be a mother.” Which is the whole problem, she realizes as tears start to fill her eyes. “What if I fail? If I disappoint my child, leave it behind?” She knows it’s ridiculous, but her childhood, or rather the childhood she didn’t have is still haunting her.

“You won’t. We won’t.” He gently places a kiss on her forehead. “We will be good parents, you and I.”

“Raising a kid in a war? That’s crazy!” He wipes her tears away and sits down on the edge of the bed, lifting Jyn up and pulling her into an embrace.

“The last time people told us we are crazy we went through hell and survived.”

If Bodhi wouldn’t have saved them in the last second they would be dead now. And the memories are still haunting Jyn.

 

“How am I supposed to take care of a child when I can hardly take care of myself?”

He knows exactly what she is referring to, as he is the one who holds her at night when the nightmares, the memories from Scarif are haunting her. Cassian pulls her a bit closer and presses a kiss on top of her head.

“I’m sure once the baby is here you don’t even think about it a single time.” She hears his words, tries to understand them. But all she can do at the moment is hold on to him as if her life depends on it.

“I’m scared, Cass”, she finally admits and looks up at him without moving away from him.

“Don’t be.” He brushes one strand of the messy brown hair out of her face. “We will be happy, you, I and the little one. Our little family. I promise.”

There are a thousand things she could say. How much she loves him. How she doesn’t ever want to lose him. But none of them quite seem to fit, so she simply wraps her hands around his neck and pulls him down until his lips meet hers.

 

A few months later Han Solo is looking for rebels to join him on the trip to Endor. Jyn Erso and Cassian Andor however, do not volunteer or even take part in the meeting. Instead they are lying in their bunk, watching their baby girl sleep tight on Cassian’s chest. He has one arm placed on the tiny human, holding Jyn with the other.

“She has your nose.” Cassian points out and kisses Jyn’s nose, causing her to giggle. She is not quite sure what happiness exactly is, but Cassian little Remedios Hope Erso will help her figure out for sure.

“But she smiles just like you.” She carefully runs her hand over the tiny head covered with dark hair the girl has inherited from her father. And as the baby opens her eyes and Jyn finds herself staring at the same green eyes she has, she knows that Cassian was right.

That they will be a happy little family.


	2. Let me be lighter

It’s been weeks. Weeks, since they captured the Death star plans on Scarif. Weeks, since the space station has been destroyed. And weeks since Jyn Erso has last slept properly. Not that the other can really tell, as she has decided on spending most of her days alone, occupying herself with repairing stuff or wandering around on Echo Base. Trying to find a warm place is also on her list of priorities, as she feels like the whole base is just one _kriffing_ freezer.

What Jyn doesn’t know is that the rest of Rogue One in fact does notice that something is clearly wrong with her. And somehow they have decided that Cassian must be the one who knows what.

 

Starting with Bodhi. “Isn’t Jyn feeling well?” Cassian stops his work, bypassing a stolen ship’s compressor, for a moment and looks at the pilot.  
“How should I know?” Bodhi shrugs and hands him a wire before he explains himself.  
“I figured you might know since she wouldn’t tell me. You are the one she trusts the most.” At that he can only smile. Smile and hope that Bodhi doesn’t see. If only…

 

Baze is next. “What’s up with Jyn?” He puts his plate, piled with too much food, on the table and sits down next to Cassian who shyly glances at Jyn who is standing in the queue waiting for her food. Or rather is she trying not to collapse as it seems hard for her to stand. But Cassian knows that offering help would still earn him a slap in the face.  
“I don’t know”, he responds helplessly. “You know her, she would never tell us as long as she can somehow deal with it herself.”  
“That’s why I’m worried.”

 

Baze’ words keep him thinking for quite a while, even when Chirrut approaches him with the same question. “Captain, what is wrong with Jyn?”  
“What does the force tell you?” The monk smiles at this response, his blind eyes somehow meeting Cassian’s.  
“I don’t think you’ve figured that mystery out yet.” He pauses for a second, before he adds: “Just like the other one.”  
“Which other mystery?” But instead of a response Chirrut is just smiling.

But the point Cassian finally notices something has to be clearly wrong with Jyn is when his droid starts worrying. When Kay-Twoesso starts being _concerned_ about Jyn’s health.  
“I propose that Jyn Erso should change her lifestyle. Her current one seems to drain too much energy.”  
The advice comes so unexpected Cassian almost drops his datapad. Although the droid is totally right, Jyn looks more like a ghost with every passing day.  
“I will talk to her, Kay.” Once more, as his last attempts were all blocked by Jyn.  
“I know you will. Good night, Cassian”, he states before shutting himself down for the night.

 

_“I lose nothing but time!” He doesn’t. He pulls the trigger before I can even reach for my blaster. I hear my scream, see Jyn’s limp body collapsing, tears running over her cheeks as her eyes lose focus._

_“Jyn!”_

 

“Jyn!” It takes Cassian a short moment to realize he is not on the tower on Scarif but in his own bed. That everything is alright. Or as _alright_ as it can be. He has dealt with worse nightmares, for sure, but seeing Jyn die over and over again isn’t easy to handle either. He doesn’t even try to go back to sleep like the other nights but instead pulls on his jacket and leaves his room.

The hangar is empty, silent and yet, his spy instincts tell him he is not alone. A theory that is confirmed by a sob. Whoever is here must be pretty desperate, so he follows the sound. Only to find Jyn sitting behind a pile of boxes, arms wrapped around her knees, shivering in the thin shirt she is wearing.  
“Jyn.” Cassian whispers her name and sits down next to her, carefully wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into an embrace. She is cold as ice, so she must have been here for quite a while. To hide her tears from Bodhi whom she is sharing a room with, he assumes.  
“What happened?” He doesn’t get a response but instead she grasps his jacket and shifts until her face is pressed against his chest. Whatever it was that has upset her, it must be something serious. So Cassian just holds her tightly, gently rubbing her back until she finally stops crying and looks up at him.

“Thank you”, she whispers and with that, she is gone. Cassian doesn’t dare to speak about it the following day.

 

 

_“Get in!” We are running towards the ship, well, Jyn is running and dragging me along with her. Until a bullet hits her and we both end up on the ground, so close to safety and yet too far away to reach it before the blast hits us and leaves nothing but ashes._

“No!” Another nightmare, Cassian realizes as he brushes the dark hair out of his face. Which make four this week so far. Worse than during the first few days after Scarif. He sighs and gets up like the night before, finding himself in the hangar once again.  
Finding himself holding Jyn Erso once more until her tears have dried and she disappears into the dark.

 

The next day, or rather night doesn’t bring any improvement neither. But it’s the fourth night that Cassian actually decides to do something. Instead of going to sleep he waits until everyone else is asleep before he grasps his jacket once more and heads to Bodhi’s and Jyn’s room.  
He doesn’t have to wait long, an hour maybe, before the door is opened quietly and Jyn steps out into the hallway. It’s pretty dark but Cassian still can’t help but notice how she stares into the distance, her beautiful green eyes wide open, her whole body shaking. She doesn’t seem to notice his presence so he carefully calls her name.  
“Jyn.” Her head snaps in his direction and she lets herself fall into his open arms without a single word being spoken. But this time he wouldn’t just stay with her until she is running away again. This time he takes her with him to his room that provides far more warmth than the hallway.

Jyn lets him drag her along without any resistance and almost instantly starts crying as soon as the door of Cassian’s quarters are closed behind them. They sit down on his bed, and just like the nights before, Cassian is holding Jyn tightly while she buries her face in his chest.  
“Please tell me what’s wrong, _Estrella_ ”, he whispers after some minutes in complete silence. “Everyone is worried about you.”  
“…ridiculous…”  
“It’s not!”, he protests instantly. “Because I… _we_ love you.”  
Jyn sighs and he knows she is rolling her eyes. “ _I_ am ridiculous. Not you.” And this is when he knows.

 

“You have nightmares, right? That’s why you’re always awake. And you don’t want to wake Bodhi, so you hide in the hangar until you calm down.” The silence is answer enough for him so he carefully tips her chin and makes her look up at him. And even with tears streaming over her face, she is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. Her green eyes are still sparkling in the little bit of light that is falling into the floor and her lips are slightly parted. Cassian wonders if they are as soft as they look but fights back the urge to kiss her.  
“We all get these nightmares. Remember when I found you the other night?” She nods. “I was there because I couldn’t sleep either.” _Because I saw you die._  
“He killed you”, Jyn suddenly says, her voice trembling. “Krennic just shot you.”

“It was only a dream, _Estrella._ ” But he knows exactly what her problem is. That he left her, just like everyone else in her life. “I’m here with you, for you. All the way, and I’m never going to leave you.”  
She curls her lips in what almost looks like a smile and Cassian wants to kiss her so, so badly. But instead he just gently presses his lips against her forehead.  
“Can I stay here tonight?”, Jyn asks after a while, almost sounding scared of going back to her own bed.  
“Of course.”

 

It’s only a few moments later that Cassian starts regretting his decision. Because Jyn somehow has decided to use his chest as a pillow and his arm as a blanket, which means he has to stop his heart from beating this fast somehow. But then again, as he watches her slowly falling asleep he is happy to provide the comfort she needs so badly. So he tightens his grip around her and places one more kiss on top of her head.

“ _Buenas noches, mi amor.”_

 

The next night he doesn’t even have to wait for people to fall asleep, because only moments after Kay-Two shuts himself down for the night, the door opens and Jyn steps into the room. Her cheeks are slightly flushed but that doesn’t stop her from sitting down on the bed next to Cassian.  
“Can I stay here again?”, she asks with far more confidence than the night before. Cassian just nods silently and stretches out one arm, inviting Jyn to join him.

“Thank you”, she whispers as his embrace starts warming her and she is starting to get sleepy.  
“ _De nada._ ”

This night, no nightmares are haunting Jyn. Because even in her sleep she can be sure that Cassian is alive and by her side.


	3. Live and let Jedi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter-title taken from the official soundtrack

“Jyn?”  
“Cassian?” She stops cleaning her blaster for a second to look up at the Captain who is standing in front of her, bowed down a bit and staring at her.  
“Draven needs us.” She understands without any further words but instead joins Cassian on his way to the meeting room. Although they height difference is quite significant, Jyn has no troubles keeping up with Cassian’s strides, but instead feels like they were meant to walk through life together. Always on the rush, a bit closer together than necessary and always a great team.  
Which is probably the reason why Draven has another mission for them. An imperial party, nothing unusual. Their job is to gather as much information as possible within one evening.

The hard part, however, is the fake identity since _Jyn Erso_ and _Cassian Andor_ couldn’t walk straight into an imperial party without having their heads filled with blaster bolts within a second.  
 _Tanith Pontha_ and _Joreth Sward_ however have no problem when partying with the Empire.

 

“My father is a retired imperial scientist and I am here because I’m an _upper-class-bitch_ searching for a rich husband”, Jyn sums up her new identity causing Cassian to giggle while they both stare out into hyperspace. They’ve spend the last few minutes sitting next to one another in silence, one they both appreciate.  
“And I’m an unimportant part of the Empire, someone who’s doing office work all day long. But I like to feel important, so I’m attending this party.” He shakes his head, obviously not too happy with his alias. “By the way, do Joreth and Tanith know each other?” He glances over at her.  
“I think it’s more effective if we work ‘on our own’” She uses her index and middle fingers to stress the last part, knowing that he gets the message. No need to say that they will still watch each other’s backs.

“So, _Joreth_ , you are not going to party in this jacket, right?” She points at the Rebellion’s logo on it and he shakes his head.  
“Joreth’s going to wear a suit and a tie, of course.” Jyn can’t help but blush at the thought of him in a suit. A few drinks and she can’t guarantee anymore that Tanith won’t be hitting on him. “And Draven gave me something for you.” He leaves the cockpit for a minute, coming back with a box he hands to Jyn.  
“Maybe you should do the whole stuff”, he moves his hands in front of his face, “women like Tanith would do.”

 

Jyn hates the dress Draven gave her. She hates it for the reason that it fits her just perfectly. Dark red cloth, tight around her body, covering just the minimal amount of skin. Of course the package also includes lipstick of the same red and high-heels Jyn already knows are going to hurt her feet.

Cassian loves the dress Draven gave Jyn. He hears her curse just one second before she enters the cockpit and his mind goes blank. Even in her usual outfit he admires her body but this dress is showing off how flawless she really is.

“ _Estás guapísima_ , Jyn!”  
“What?” She tilts her head to one side while a slight blush creeps into his face.  
“You are beautiful.” She rolls her eyes in response and shakes her head, causing her now loose hair to fall over her shoulders.  
“It’s just the dress.” Jyn steps closer to him and places one hand on his shoulder.  
“No, it’s _you_.” The words hover between them for a brief moment before Cassian turns away and murmurs that he has to change his outfit as well, leaving Jyn standing in the middle of the cockpit, her cheeks flushed.

 

“Can you help me with the tie please?” Cassian reappears a few minutes later, his usual clothing changed for a black suit and a tie of the same colour as Jyn’s dress. _Nice move, Draven._  
“Sure.” He doesn’t know why he is even asking and she doesn’t either but they both welcome this excuse to be close once more. Even closer than they usually are, as Jyn ties the fabric around his neck while Cassian is watching her and tries not to show any kind of reaction.

“Done.” She doesn’t let go of the tie completely as she looks up at him and meets his gaze. And this is when the rest of the galaxy ceases to exist once more, like every time they look into one another’s eyes. Get lost and find home at the same time.  
“Jyn.” Cassian whispers her name and gently brushes one hand over her bare arm before he rests it on the small of her back. But just as they decide to give in, duty calls them back. A ship needs to be landed, a mission done, an Empire destroyed.

 

“See you at the party.” Jyn nods at him in response, already planning her entry to the party. Which she manages just perfectly, as Cassian almost chokes on the drink he is having. And the knowledge that he isn’t the only one who is watching her as she crosses the room, hips swinging, a smile on her face, might be useful for the mission but still hurts.

It doesn’t take Cassian long to involve some generals in a talk, always looking over to Jyn who has a slightly different technique. Because she isn’t talking, she is _flirting_. Jyn Erso is sitting next to strangers, holding their arms, giggling at whatever they say and maybe showing off a bit too much for Cassian’s taste what the dress isn’t covering.  
She is successful, he has to admit, as she is continuously invited to have a drink by different men.

  
“You should also give her a try, Joreth.” One of the generals he is talking to nods in Jyn’s direction. “I’m sure a man like you can get every woman he wants.” Not that he would try his luck with anyone else as there is only one he wants. He excuses himself with a bow and heads over to Jyn, who is currently having a short break, meaning she is standing at one of the tall windows and staring out into the garden.  
“Excuse me, Miss.” He waits until she turns around, one eyebrow slightly raised. “I don’t think we’ve been introduced yet.” She is still playing her part.  
“I don’t think so either. I am Tanith Pontha, and you are?” She stretches out her hand which he takes and places a gentle kiss on top of it.  
“Joreth Sward. Nice to meet you, _Tanith_.” He stands next to her, placing one hand on her back and tries to ignore the feeling of her bare skin under his fingers, the shiver that runs down his spine.

“What do you want?” she whispers while she takes the drink out of his hand and a blush creeps into his face.  
“Is there really no other way you could gather information?”  
“Are you jelous?” She smiles at him, eyes sparkling and he knows he is.  
“No”, he answers a bit too quick to make it sound believable. “I’m just worried that you get yourself into something you don’t want to.”  
“Really?” The way she is still smiling makes his heart feel so much lighter. “Thank you, _Joreth_ , but I am able to take care of myself.”  
“I don’t doubt that.” He gives her a brief smile, touches her shoulder and leaves her again, the next man only waiting to get a chance to talk to her. Cassian knows he can’t just stop her and for the sake of the mission he doesn’t.

 

Until she decides to leave the party together with a young officer and he throws all his plans away. Cassian knows he shouldn’t be running after her, that a good spy wouldn’t. He also knows that he is usually Draven’s best spy, but when it comes to protecting Jyn everything else is unimportant.  
It doesn’t take him long to find her, as she is standing next to the entry and talking to the officer in a low voice. Cassian needs all self-control he has left in order not to step out of the shadow and take his blaster out of the pocket his jacket. But if the officer makes one wrong move, he swears he will.  
“Goodbye”, he hears Jyn say before she briefly kisses the man’s cheek and turns back towards the house. Cassian lets out the air he hasn’t realized he’s been holding when Jyn shows up next to him.

“What are you doing here?” She joins him in the shadow and he realizes how he slowly starts blushing. “I told you I can handle things myself.” Jyn is speaking in a low voice, almost whispering, but given the fact that their faces are almost touching she doesn’t really need to speak louder.  
“But I’m still worried about you”, he responds, getting even closer to her.

“Why?” She raises both of her hands helplessly and before she has the chance to drop them again, Cassian places his hands on them. She doesn’t pull back but instead intertwines her fingers with his. The expression on her face softens and he finds himself lost in her eyes once more and this time the magic of the moment lasts long enough. This time he leans down and overcomes the last bit of _distance_ that exists between them and presses his lips against hers. It takes Jyn less than a heartbeat to react and kiss him back, her lips being even softer than he has imagined. Time stops around them as he wraps his arms around her back and pulls her as close as it is possible. Jyn on the other hand places her hands on the back of his head, playing with his dark hair and leaving him without a possibility to pull back. Not that he really wants to, honestly.

“Admit it, that’s why you wanted me to be jealous, _Estrella_.” From this close her eyes are shining even brighter, just like the stars and he finds her smiling against his lips.

“Shut up, Captain”, she whispers, her breath mixing with Cassian’s. And he does, kissing her again, less gentle and more passionate this time as if they had to make up for all the time they were too stubborn to admit their feelings.

As he is trailing kisses down her neck and she practically melts under his touch Cassian knows that kissing Jyn Erso is now his favourite occupation. That making her smile is his one and only goal and that she, in his arms, is everything he’s ever wanted. And to make sure everyone knows he leaves a mark on her neck that night. Jyn wouldn’t be Jyn if she didn’t complain at first but as she starts kissing his neck as well Cassian knows that Draven won’t have to ask any questions about why they didn’t call right after the party once they return to Echo Base.


	4. Round One

It’s a short mission that Cassian returns from to Echo Base. Not that he is too happy to be back. He might have grown up on Fest, but this is tropical compared to this snowball the Rebellion decided to build their current base on.  
He finds his quarters empty, something that hasn’t really happened a lot within the last few weeks. But now, that he is still feeling the tension of the mission, he almost wishes for some company. Or for _her_ in general, but she has always been like this, unable to be held in one place. He knows that he will run into her rather sooner than later as some higher force has decided that they shouldn’t be apart for too long, now, that they both know they are nothing without the other.

 

And it’s only a few minutes later that he finds her, standing in the middle of the otherwise empty gym, throwing her fists at the punching bag. Her back is turned to him and she is shouting curses at the lifeless object, so it’s pretty unlikely Jyn has noticed someone’s watching her.  
Which is exactly what Cassian does. Watching. He’s come here with the intention to exercise in order to get his mind away from the mission. Turns out that Jyn Erso works as well. She has changed her warm outfit for something far more practical to exercise in. And far tighter, as Cassian realizes as he can see each of her muscles working while she is punching her _enemy_. Her hair is tied back into a bun as usual, but by now several strands have escaped and make her look even wilder than she already is. Cassian guesses that her cheeks are flushed as well, completing the image of fighter-Jyn. And his theory is confirmed one heartbeat later, as she turns around and stares at him with her stunning green eyes.

“Fight me!” She is smiling, but by the way she clenches her fists he knows she is serious.  
“Good to see you again, _Estrella._ ” Cassian tosses his jacket to the side before he walks up to her, stopping only a few steps away from her. The middle of the room is covered with a mat that makes the unavoidable fall a bit softer. He nods at Jyn. “Ready?”  
“Ready.” And with that, their fight begins. Both know they wouldn’t hurt the other and the goal is only to get the other to lie on their back for twenty seconds, but they still take it seriously. Letting the other win is no option for neither of them. Also because Cassian knows she would be angry if he let her win.

But then he leans back just a little bit too much and Jyn kicks his leg from the ground, causing him to stumble and end up on his back, Jyn sitting on his stomach.  
“I won”, she hisses into his ear as she leans down, pressing his arms to the ground. And Cassian has to admit that there are worse ways to lose a fight. That this is actually the best one. But still, he can’t help himself but has to try one last escape plan before the twenty seconds are over.  
“Too bad.” He smirks and turns his head just enough to capture Jyn’s lips with his. Force, how he has missed this during the last few days. The softness of her lips, the way she would fall apart under his touch. But just as he risks getting lost in the kiss, he reminds himself that there is still a fight to be won. He is surprised that his plan actually works, as he flips them both around, Jyn letting go of his arms in order to tangle her fingers in his hair and wrap her legs around his waist. It’s hard for him to count the seconds this way, but he somehow manages to do so.

“Twenty”, he whispers against her lips and promptly earns himself a slap in the face.  
“Not fair”, Jyn murmurs but pulls him into another kiss nevertheless. And this time neither of them counts seconds or heartbeats but only focuses on how seamlessly their bodies work together.  
“I missed you”, Cassian finally admits, brushing a few strands of her soft hair out of Jyn’s face as he runs his thumb gently over her cheek.  
“Missed you, too.” She is smiling at him and it means the galaxy to Cassian. From the beginning he has realized how hard it is for Jyn to be honest when it comes to her feelings. But especially when they are alone she starts to really open up to him. “Take me with you next time.”  
“You know I would love to”, he quickly steals one more kiss from her, “but I’m not the one to decide that.”  
“Mhm.” She looks away for a moment before she meets his gaze once more, her cheeks even more blushed than before. “Can I at least get another kiss?”  
“You don’t have to ask for that one, _mi amor._ ” And with that, he is kissing her again, holding her tightly.

 

“I don’t think this counts as exercise.” Jyn and Cassian almost jump up at the sudden voice beside them.  
“Shut the force up, Kay.” Of course he had to disturb them. Jyn sits down next to Cassian and places her head on his shoulder and he instantly wraps one arm around her.  
“The gym wasn’t made to lie on the floor for more than five minutes, Jyn Erso. So I am not entirely wrong.”  
“How long have you even been here, Kay?”  
“Too long, Cassian. Too long”, is the only answer they get before the giant droid turns around and leaves again only to stop at the door and add one more sentence. “By the way, there is a report that needs to be completed, Cassian.”  
“Thank you, Kay”, he sighs and get up, offering Jyn one hand as support she doesn’t really need but she grasps it nevertheless.

 

It’s not like Kay-Twoesso dislikes Jyn Erso in any way. But his biggest concern is and remains Cassian’s health and the droid doesn’t really understand why his best friend would spend so much time lying around with the said Jyn Erso as it doesn’t seem to bring any benefits. Not that he understands humans entirely, to be honest. He understands how they function, what they need (lying on the floor with - or rather on - Jyn Erso is not on that list) but not how they think. Because their thoughts work in a mysterious way no programme has really figured out yet.

But what Kay-Twoesso does know is that humans understand the word _duty_. That’s why Cassian always follows Draven’s orders, even when Jyn Erso is there. Just like now, as he can hear her giggle but still has to bring Cassian an urgent message from Draven.  
Of course they are kissing again. And just like prior that they neither of them seems to notice his presence.

“Jyn Erso, isn’t Hoth too cold to be running around without a proper shirt?”  
“Oh, shut up Kay.” She buries her face in Cassian’s shoulder while he looks apologetic at his droid, his arms still wrapped around Jyn’s back.  
“I’m really glad I have circuits and not nerves. You would totally wreck them, Jyn Erso.”

And next time he will knock before he enters Cassian’s room.


	5. Dew it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically just a longer OneShot of some rebels playing a really childish game called “Jedi or Sith”, better known as Truth or Dare…

Jyn has never been the person to party with her friends just for the sake of _partying_. But this night is different. Maybe because it’s the first anniversary of the Death Star destruction, maybe because for once Rogue One is on Echo Base and maybe because there is nothing better to do on this _kriffing_ ball of solid ice someone decided to call Hoth. So when Han Solo spends his afternoon running around the base and inviting people to join the party this evening, she doesn’t say no.

A decision she starts regretting as Shara Bey suddenly stands in her (Cassian’s) room, revealing the plans she has for Jyn.  
“Listen, Jyn, I know you’re not going to like this, probably even hate it, but tonight is your night as well, okay? Without you no stolen plans, without that no destroyed Death Star.” She already has a clue what Shara is about to say and has to agree that she doesn’t like the idea. “So for once, please also dress like you are going to a party and not on a mission.”  
“Sorry, Shara, but I don’t see the point in doing so?” Sometimes it’s just hard for her to keep up with the fellow rebel, as Shara’s background is just so different from hers. She still likes her, although they are not as close as she is with Rogue One.

“I knew you would say that! But I brought support.” And with that, Princess Leia appears out of nowhere, holding a bunch of things in her hands. Jyn can’t help herself but thinks of the Imperial torture droids for a second. A thought Leia seems to be able to read off her face.  
“Don’t worry it won’t hurt you!”

 

A few minutes later however he is not so sure about that any more. Yes, Shara and Leia take care while they do some weird stuff with her hair and face, but with every passing second she feels less like herself.  
“I don’t think this is really necessary.”  
“Come on, we have to make you pretty for your Captain!” Shara giggles and Jyn just rolls her eyes which are now framed by dark eyeshadow.  
“I think it would be better if you dressed up like this, Leia. I mean, _he_ would like it for sure.”  
“Never ever!” She shakes her head instantly, not quite able to hide the blush that creeps into her face from the other two women. “I’d rather kiss a Wookiee!”  
“Maybe you should tell him at some point”, Jyn suggests while she throws a meaningful glace at Shara. Without any name being mentioned Leia knows who would like to see her in a nice dress, just like the one Jyn is put into now. How much longer will it take them to figure out they are falling head over heels in love?

 

Jyn would have never expected this party to be so huge and well-organized. But as she arrives at the hangar together with the other two there is not much of a hangar left. The room is decorated, pretty dark with slow music playing and for once not too cold. Something Jyn is grateful for as a dress (even with long sleeves) isn’t the kind of clothing she’d pick on an ice planet.  
It doesn’t take long until someone wants to talk to Leia and Shara suddenly disappears (although Jyn is sure she spots her and Kes kissing in the corner just a minute later) so she starts searching for her crew.

 

“There is a seventy-eight point for percent chance that she will end up having a cold.”  
“I will keep her warm, Kay. No need to worry.”  
She turns around at the sound of two familiar voices and finds herself smiling at Kay-Twoesso and Cassian, who is wearing a suit once more as if he knows what this is doing to her.  
“I know, Cassian, I know. And I also know how this ends. I will make sure to knock first if I need something from you tonight.” And with that last remark he is gone and leaves the two alone in the middle of the dancefloor. But no matter how many people there are, in the end they only see the other.

“So that’s why Leia said I couldn’t use my room today.” Cassian lets his eyes wander all across her body before he wraps his arms around her and pulls her into a kiss.  
“Explains why you haven’t showed up there all day long.” She grins and steals one more kiss from his lips before he takes one of her hands, intertwines their fingers and bows down to whisper in her ear. “ _Bailamos, Estrella._ Let’s dance.”

The first few songs are quite slow, allowing Jyn to lean her head against Cassian’s chest and listen to his heartbeat while they move in the rhythm of the music. It’s not really _dancing_ as Jyn doesn’t really know how to dance but Cassian manages to tech her some basic things within a few minutes as he obviously loves to dance.  
Not that this would really matter a few minutes and drinks later, as the music speeds up and they get lost in the sounds, holding on to one another tightly, afraid to lose the other in the masses. This is more or less impossible, given the fact that there is not even enough space for a Durasteel foil between them and they spend a lot of the time kissing and hugging.

 

At that point also Shara decides to show up again, dragging Kes along with her.  
“Hey Lovebirds, wanna join us for a little game of _Jedi or Sith_?”  
“Sure!” Cassian responds a bit too quick for Jyn’s taste but again, tonight is special and she is already drunk, so she might as well join the others for a childish game.

 

What she hasn’t expected is how many people would actually play with them. The rest of Rogue One is there, just like Leia, Han, General Draven and Mon Mothma. None of them knows exactly how Shara and Kes got the last two to join their game but still they are there and also brought some drinks with them.

“Everyone knows how to play?” They have settled inside the Millennium Falcon, the music only playing very distant and allowing them to actually speak. Bodhi is the one to shake his head at Shara’s question, causing her to explain the rules.  
“Oh-kay. Someone starts and calls someone’s name and then this person has to decide: Jedi or Sith? A Jedi always tells the truth, a Sith just has to _do_ things. If you pass, you lose. And you can’t pick the same thing twice, alright?” Everyone nods and with that, the game begins. “Bodhi, let’s start with you. Jedi or Sith?”

To no one’s surprise he hesitates a moment before he presents his choice, _Sith_ , causing the crowd to cheer.  
“Braid your hair.” It’s not the worst dare in the galaxy but there is plenty of time and people left for more embarrassing one. Plus, Bodhi already seems pretty desperate with this one. But with help of Princess Leia his hair is braided only a few moments later, much to the entertainment of the others.

“Baze, you are next.”  
“Jedi”, he picks what everyone already knew he would.  
“Have an embarrassing story for us?”  
“I once fell on my face in front of a lot of people because a _certain_ guardian would throw his stick away”, he tells without hesitation and calls the next name. “Draven.”

“Jedi.”  
“Do you have a nickname?”  
“Not real…”  
“General, Jedis are honest!” Chirrut smiles at him, a bit wider than he usually would thanks to one or two glasses of spirits.  
“I have a strange one, _Sholto_. I don’t know why, maybe I look like a person with this name?” And by the way Mon Mothma blushes the rest of the group is pretty sure who came up with this nickname.

He calls the name of his best spy next.  
“Sith.”  
“I know you have a hidden talent, so you have to sing a song for Jyn.” They both blush but Cassian turns towards her and removes his arm from around her back, only to grasp both of her hands.

“ _Te amo y más de lo que puedes imaginar,_  
_Te amo además como nunca nadie jamás lo hará_  
_En esta canción, va mi corazón_  
_Amor más que amor es el nuestro y te lo vengo a dar.”_

 

Jyn’s cheeks are glowing but she kisses him nevertheless causing the crowd to cheer once more. And as Cassian calls Mon Mothmas name next, he swears she is wiping tears away before she chooses.  
“The cruellest joke I’ve ever played on someone? Probably when I used to play with boy’s hearts? Don’t blame me, I was young once too. Shara.”

“Jedi.”  
“When are you going to have your first child?”  
“Do you really want to get rid of me?”  
“Isn’t that a question for me as well?” Kes tilts his head to one side.  
“Technically not”, she teases him only to apologize with a kiss a few seconds later. “Let’s say we don’t really plan but anything can happen, right?” And then she dares Mon Mothma to do something that changes the entire game. “Drink this entire bottle Corellian Ale. Or you know what? You get the bottle and we also have a few glasses. This is going to be fun!”

 

A few minutes and some glasses later they continue their game with Mon’s revenge.  
“Shara, flirt with either Leia or Jyn.”  
“I knew a bit of Ale would bring more fun into this!” She jumps up – or at least tries to make it look like this – before she settles next to Leia who blushes instantly and does her best to imitate Cassian’s accent.  
" _Hola_ , Princess. You look so beautiful tonight, especially with your buns. They look like sweets, but you are even cuter, _amor._ ”  
“That’s enough.” Mon Mothma is giggling, something no one has ever witnessed before while Shara gets back to sit on Kes’ lap and picks him next.

“Jedi.”  
“When you see a woman, what do you look at first?”  
“You?”, he suggests and earns himself a little slap.  
“Right answer, but still a lie.”  
“If she has a blaster and would kill me if I looked at her. Cassian”, a devilish grin sneaks onto his face, “when are you going to marry Jyn?”

“One day?”, he suggests while she buries her face in his shoulder to hide her embarrassment. As if they would need such prove of their love after all they’ve been through together.  
“But you will, right?”  
“I would be stupid if I didn’t.”  
“You are such an idiot.” Jyn punches his arm before she gently presses her lips against his cheeks and whispers only for him to hear: “But you are _my_ idiot.”

Han Solo’s dare is quite a job for him, since he has to behave like a girl. He, the smuggler that usually is the definition of a macho.  
“Okay, Chirrut, you are next”, he giggles in a high-pitched voice.

“Jedi.”  
“Imagine you are invisible for a day. What would you do?”  
“We all know that, Solo”, Baze answers for him. “Good thing he is blind.”  
“Alright then. General, you are next.” Chirrut points at Draven. “This might be hard for you, but you have to make every single person in this room smile.”  
“How am I supposed to do that?” He looks at the guardian, face hard as always, although his cheeks are slightly blushed from the amount of alcohol he has drunk within the last hour.  
“Maybe there is a story you want to tell us?” Chirrut smiles wisely and waits for him to start talking.

“Well, when I was new to the Rebellion, there was this girl I had a crush on and I did everything in order to impress her.” Of course he isn’t showing any emotions, but the way he speaks very slowly is a sign that not even the General is immune to Corellian Ale. “Once I even dared to ask her out on a date. Nothing too spectacular but it still meant the galaxy to me.”  
He could have told them a bunch of jokes but the image of General Draven, rather a robot than a human, being head over heels in love works as well. Except from one person.

“What happened to her?” Chirrut has been non-stop smiling since the beginning of the game and there are no indications he is planning to stop any time soon.  
“She said that she didn’t love me.” Which is the point where even Han Solo decides to smile, or rather laugh at him, still in his role as a girl.  
“Do we know her?”, Shara decides to ask the question everyone has on their minds and the way he slightly blushes is answer enough for them.

 

“Leia, you are next.” After a little hesitation she decides for telling the truth and Draven decides to stick with the _love_ theme.  
“With which one of you I would most likely end up making out with?” Jyn and Shara glance at one another, a name being mentioned without a single word being said.  
“Considering that all other people my age are in a relationship the only one left is Han.” Of course she goes for the diplomatic answer. But since Han only giggles in his unnatural high-pitched voice, the game continues with Bodhi.

“If I could kill one person it would be the Emperor. Jyn, you are next.” It has been only a matter of time until she would have to answer the first question. But since they know exactly how embarrassing it is for her to talk about her relationship with Cassian, Bodhi knows what to ask for.  
“How many kids would you like to have?”  
“Are you kidding me?” She jumps up, the floor spinning for a few seconds before she is able to continue while Cassian looks slightly disappointed. “A _mother_? Someone like _me_? Chirrut”, she points at the blind guardian who is now holding on to his stick as if his life depends on it, probably because alcohol isn’t exactly the best for his senses. “Time for you to dance.”

“I will just give a mission to the Princess first. Leia, tie one of your and Han’s arms together.” He hands them one of the many strips of cloth that are wrapped around him before he starts moving to the little bit of music they can hear inside of the Falcon.  
What they can hear loud and clear is Han complaining about this _torture_ and Leia’s point that it is even worse for her. And somehow everyone else can’t stop wondering about how two people can be this stubborn and blind at the same time.

“Kes, Shara, you were the ones who got us into this. Time for you to exchange your clothes, including your underwear.”  
“How would you check that?” They do it nevertheless, reappearing from the cockpit they use as dressing room a few minutes later.

 

“And I thought _acting_ like a girl was bad”, Han remarks at Kes in Shara’s dress that is way too small for him but he doesn’t really seem to care as the game continues.  
“Baze. Get up, close your eyes and turn around a few times. And then tell the first person you see that you love her like you _really_ mean it.” He manages to do so just perfectly as he somehow gets to open his eyes when he is facing Chirrut, the man he has been through with almost everything.

“Han Solo, do you have an impossible love?”  
“I bet it’s Chewbacca.” Leia looks at him from the side, somehow trying to get as far away from him as possible. “Where is he anyways?”  
“He doesn’t like parties and I am clearly not in love with him.” He shoots her a deadly glare while Chirrut chuckles.  
“I don’t think you really understood the concept of this game yet.”  
“What do you want me to say?” He sighs slightly frustrated. “Leia? Well she is probably on that list since it’s impossible to love someone like her!”  
“Likewise, Solo. No wonder this walking carpet is your only frie…”

“Kids, please! Would you mind not shouting at one another?” Mon Mothma has been really silent for the last few minutes and now has her head buried in her hands. It looks like someone’s going to deal with a pretty bad headache tomorrow.  
“I’ll just continue with this game. Jyn!” He uses the arm that is tied to Leia to point at her, almost causing the small Princess to fall to the ground.  
“Watch out, Nerf herder!” But he straightaway ignores her.

“Kiss Cassian.” Two words that usually describe her favourite thing to do when they are alone. But with all the people watching she hesitates. So it’s Cassian in the end who cups her face with his hands and places a gentle kiss on her lips while the crowd is cheering. Maybe this is embarrassing, she thinks for a brief moment as her cheeks are burning under his touch. But if this is the price she has to pay for a place she can call _Home_ she is willing to pay it again and again. Which is only one of the reason why she doesn’t stop kissing Cassian until she is sure everyone has made some kind of funny, dirty or stupid remark about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Cassian's singing is called "Te amo y más" and I've stumbled across it in quite a few RebelCaptain fics by now, that's why it ended up in here as well...  
> Also, I decided to hide a little Sherlock reference in this OneShot ;)


	6. Come home to me

“Damn it!” Jyn shouts at the datapad she’s just dropped to Hoth’s icy surface. Sorting reports isn’t exactly the occupation she prefers but since Draven found out about her pregnancy a week ago he wouldn’t let her go on the mission Cassian’s currently on. Something she’s known all along and which was the reason why she decided not to tell anyone but their close friends. But now she can no longer hide the fact that a little human is growing inside her.

“ _Is there something you need to tell me, Erso?_ ” _,_ she mocks Draven’s voice as she picks the datapad back up and sits down on the bed, speaking to herself the way he did a week ago.  
“Yes, General, I’m pregnant, not ill, so for Force’ sake, send me out on a mission!” Maybe she should tell him some time.  
“You are already causing some trouble to your _Mamá_ , little one.” She gently places one hand on her belly, smiling at the memory of Cassian talking to the baby.

 

_“Hey cariño, Mamá is a bit upset today because uncle Davits wouldn’t let her go on a mission with Papá. So she has to stay here with aunt Mon and do some important paper-work.” He draws a sad face on her belly with his index finger, tickling Jyn a little bit. But she bites back the smile and instead rolls her eyes._  
_“Important? Rather boring.” She leans back against the wall next to the bed._  
_“Oh, Mamá wants to rebel again!” He kisses the baby bump which is the point Jyn finally decides to smile._  
_“No, I just need to watch Papá’s ass on that mission.” She glares at him, her eyes sparkling and he gets up from the floor to steal a kiss from her lips._  
_“I’ll come home, I promise. No way I’m leaving my princesses behind.”_  
_“We don’t even know if it’s a girl!” Jyn lets him wrap his arms around her and Cassian places a kiss on her head._  
_“I know because she told me!”_

She almost loses herself in the daydream as suddenly her Comlink rings.  
“Jyn?” Bodhi sounds worried, even more than usual.  
“What is it?”  
“Imperials attacking. We need to get out of here now! Get to the ship as quickly as possible!” With that, his voice is gone, leaving Jyn in a shock. Hoth, the kriffing cold planet that has somehow become her home over the last years, is under attack. She slowly turns around and looks at all the things in their room. No way she can take any of this with her. So the only things she grasps are Cassian’s blue jacket and a blaster, before she closes the door behind her and tries not to focus on the fact that she is losing another place she started to call _home_.

The base is just one big chaos, Rebels running around, noises of detonations growing louder every minute and walls starting to collapse. Just before she reaches the hangar, she meets Shara and hugs her without a word. Jyn knows what the other Rebel tries not to think about. Her little son, save on another planet with her father. Her son Poe she wants to see again.

 

The hangar is filled with people running around, X-wings taking off and Generals shouting orders. Bodhi is standing next to _Rogue One_ , running into it as soon as he spots Jyn.  
“Are we taking anyone else with us?”, she asks as soon as she joins him in the cockpit.  
“Yes, some others are assigned to us. We have to wait for them.” He points at a group of rebels running towards the ship and as soon as they are inside it he takes off. The outside of Hoth is now no longer boring and white but covered with rebels, Stormtroopers and weapons. Above that, several Star Destroyers wait for their orders.

“We have to jump to hyperspace before we get to close to them. Jyn”, Bodhi points at her without looking away from the many buttons in front of him, “I need to make some calculations for the jump to hyperspace so could you please fly the plane and shoot anything imperial you see?”  
“Got it.” She is not the best when it comes to flying but Saw once taught her the basics and Cassian’s taken her on a few flights for fun as well. So she manages to keep the ship up and also strikes a few imperials until Bodhi finally punches the controls and the stars become lines around them.

 

“Where are we going?”, Jyn finally dares to ask after a few minutes of silence. Bodhi seems tense, even more than usual, his long hair hanging into his eyes. She tries not to think about a foolish game they played a few months ago. Happy memories on Hoth are now a thing of the past.  
“Outer Rim. We all got some coordinates where we are supposed to meet up.”  
Will Cassian be there too? Does he even know that he can’t go back to Hoth? What if he does?  
“Hey.” Bodhis voice is pretty close all of the sudden, a hand placed on her upper arm. “They’ve sent a message to all rebels out there. I’m sure he will call as soon as he gets it.”  
“Thank you.” It’s still one long hour until the Comlink finally rings and she almost shouts his name when the connection is finally up.

“Jyn, _Estrella_ , are you save?” He sounds worried, unlike Kay-Twoesso whose voice she hears in the background.  
“Of course she is save, she wouldn’t be talking to you otherwise!”  
“Is the rest of the team with you?”  
“I am”, Bodhi joins Jyn as he has nothing better to do while they are in hyperspace. “Baze and Chirrut are on some planet looking for some Kyber crystals. And I think they already know.” It’s hard to keep anything a secret from them anyways as she has found out lately.

 

_“Congratulations, Jyn.” Chirrut speaks out of nowhere as they are having lunch together. Well, Chirrut is having lunch, Jyn tries not to throw up._  
_“What for?” She tilts her head to one side and waits for him to answer. “Feeling sick all the time?”_  
_“You will know soon”, is the only answer she gets until she wakes up in the infirmary a few days later to hear the news that would change her life._

* * *

 

 

Living on a giant ship isn’t exactly what Jyn prefers since she kind of feels captured, something she doesn’t really appreciate given the time she has spent in prisons. But now she doesn’t have time to think about it that much since the growing baby bump reminds her every day that there will be another human needing her attention and care very soon.  
“I don’t want her to grow up like this.” Jyn breaks the silence that has settled in their little room within the last few minutes. She and Cassian are lying on their bed, his arms wrapped around her.  
“On a ship?” He turns towards her, a questioning expression on the face.  
“Always on the run.” Cassian understands without any other word being said.  
“She won’t.” It’s been a few weeks now since they’ve figured out that Cassian actually has been right all along and their child is going to be a girl. “We will give her a proper home once the war is over.”  
“What if it doesn’t end?” _War_ is all she has ever known, the memories of a peaceful childhood overshadowed by how crucial it has ended.  
“It will, one day. _Oye, cariño_ , can you kick _Mamá_ and tell her _Papá_ is right?” They both place one hand on Jyn’s belly and as if she’d heard him, the baby starts moving a little bit.  
“See? I told you.” He gives her a triumphant smile before he kisses her deeply. Something the baby doesn’t really appreciate as kicks against Cassian’s hand. And while he gets up to place a kiss on the baby bump and talks to their daughter, telling her how she’s already a fighter like her _Mamá_ , Jyn thinks about one of the first things Cassian’s ever told her.

_Rebellions are built one Hope._ And maybe, she thinks, her whole life is too.


	7. Thanks for loving me (‘Cause you’re doing it perfectly)

 “Watch out, he is right behind you!”  
“Copy that. No way he’s going to get me!” With that, Poe moves the toy X-Wing from one hand to the other and makes shooting noises. “That was it!”  
“You got him!” The seven-year old runs up to him and “flies” her little X-Wing next to him. “Time to return to the Base, General Dameron.”  
“Successful day, Captain Andor, always a pleasure to fight with you.” They take their free hands to practice their secret handshake, one no one else quite understands since they are really quick doing so.

“By the way, Poe”, the girl stops and crosses her arms in front of her chest, her eyes sparkling just like her mother’s when she is angry. “Why are you always the General?”  
“Because I’m older than you, Reme!” He sticks his tongue out and with that the chase begins. They are running around on the fields and through the many trees that cover Yavin 4’s surface, the toys flying through the air and both of them imitating noises of their ships.  
“ _No mames_ , Poe Dameron! That one year doesn’t count!”  
“Thirteen month, Reme!”  
“Better watch your ass!” And with that she starts attacking him, causing him to run even faster.  
“Friendly fire, friendly fire!”, he screams before he pretends to be hit as he tries to cover the fact he stumbles over a stone and lands on the soft grass, Remedios following only a few seconds later landing on his back, leaving Poe without a possibility to escape. And as such a situation can’t be wasted she starts tickling him until he hiccups and begs for mercy.

“If you give in to torture this easy you better hope the Empire never rises again.” They sit down next to one another, both checking their toys for eventual damage like Shara’s taught them to do with her X-wing.  
“But the Empire is the Empire and not my best friend.” He smirks at her, his dark hair a complete mess, just like her own, since she demanded it to be cut just a bit longer as her _Papá’s_. It might make her look boyish but she doesn’t really mind.  
“True.” She jumps up and stretches one arm out to him. “If the empire ever rises again, we are going to fight them together, promised?”  
Poe takes her hand without hesitation. “Promised!” They practice their secret handshake once more, before they head back to their home. After the war, a lot of families (especially former members of the Rebellion) have started settling on Yavin 4 including the Andors and Damerons, who are now living next to one another.

“Maybe uncle Chirrut could teach us how to fight with a stick”, Remedios considers suddenly and Poe takes her idea even one step further.  
“Do you think we could get Luke’s lightsaber? Just once?” Their eyes are shining by now, as they both grasp the next branch they can find and use them as lightsabers, making the typical noises they remember from the few times they’ve met Luke and talked him into showing them the weapon.  
“That would be so cool!” Their _lightsabers_ meet a few times before Remedios climbs on a fallen tree and gives Poe a triumphant smile.  
“Give up?”  
“Just because you have the high ground? Never!” He jumps up to her and almost falls, before their fight continues.

“ _Niños, dónde estáis?”_ Cassians voice makes them both look away for a second.  
 _“Aquí, Papá!”_ She follows his voice and he pulls her into an embrace, kissing her on the forehead before they go back to the little village.  
“Leia and Han are stopping by later”, he informs the kids and they exchange meaningful glances.  
“Is Ben coming too, Uncle Cassian?” Four eyes are watching him curiously causing him to smile. Who would have guessed that a simple life would make him so happy?  
“ _Claro que sí!_ But remember _niños_ , he is younger than you!”

 

“Hy Ben!” The second he steps out of the ship with his parents the kids run up to him to reveal the plans they have for the afternoon. A few moments later they are gone, leaving the adults behind.

“How’s everything going?” They are in the garden, eating the cake Cassian has prepared for them. As it has turned out Jyn is not the best when it comes to cooking eatable food.  
“Not that good.” Leia frowns and they all nod. Bodhi, who is still working for the Resistance, has already told them. The Empire is gaining strength again and they all fear that they will take over the galaxy once more. Even Chirrut senses something’s wrong, since he and Baze went with Luke and were therefore brought even closer to the Force.

“Remember the game we once played?” Shara breaks the silence and earns herself some questioning looks. “Well, maybe you don’t because we all had too much Corellian Ale that night on Hoth.”  
“Jedi or Sith”, Jyn mumbles, blushing immediately just like she did that evening. “So much has changed since then.”  
“We all have kids running around now”, she smiles at Jyn who just sighs. Yes, she was scared to have a family but now it is the most natural thing in the galaxy for her. Just like something else.  
“And Cassian proved he’s not stupid.” She kisses him on the cheek and he smiles widely.  
“Thank you, Jyn Andor.” He reaches out for her hand under the table and intertwines their fingers, the most normal thing for them to do.

“But the biggest surprise were you two!” Kes points at Han and Leia who both look like they wish to disappear. “Never thought you would actually realize you were in love one day!”  
“Took them long enough”, his wife agrees.  
“The same is true for you, Cassian.” His droid appears out of nowhere, a bunch of wires in his hands. They earn their living repairing stuff for others, while Jyn has followed her father’s footsteps and takes care of the little farm they have. It’s a simple, but peaceful life which is everything they need after the war.  
“I realized I was in love soon enough, Kay!”  
“Sorry, my bad. You didn’t have the courage to ask her out.” But he eventually did, which is all that matters now.

 

“Can you tell me a bedtime story?” Remedios looks up at Jyn from under the blankets, her dark hair even in the dim light a strong contrast against the white of the sheets.  
“What do you want to hear, _cariño_?” She settles on the edge of her bed and bends down to kiss her daughter on the forehead causing her to giggle.  
“The story of how you and _Papá_ met!” Remedios moves around until she has finally found a position she can sleep in and closes her eyes as her mother starts telling the story that used to haunt her at night. But now after she has told the story many times and over a decade later, she can finally tell it without feeling tense as soon as she simply thinks of it.

“Well, I was a young, reckless woman. Always causing trouble and I ended up in prison for that. Until the Rebellion saved me one day and took me to Yavin 4.”  
“To the old temple we visit sometimes”, her daughter completes without looking up, not even as Jyn gently runs her hand over her little head.  
“Exactly. They questioned me, wanted to know more about my father.” She hesitates a moment as the knowledge of him never being able to meet his grandchild breaks her heart again and again. “About my father and Saw Gerrera, the man who raised me. Especially a certain Rebel Intelligence Captain had an important question for me. He…”

“When was the last time you were in contact with your father?” Jyn turns around to see Cassian lean against the doorframe, a light smile on his face. He steps up next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. “That’s what I told her. What I didn’t tell her was how amazing she was.” A statement that still makes Jyn blush, no matter how many times they tell the story together.

“We were sent to Jedha in order to find an imperial cargo pilot, your uncle Bodhi, that has smuggled out a message of my father. Kay wasn’t really happy to have me on the mission, and neither was your _Papá_ …”  
“I didn’t want you to see what Draven told me to do. And I didn’t want you to start being part of my life.” She looks up at him, her eyes he loves so much meeting his.  
“I couldn’t stand you neither at first. But we had that special connection, right from the start.” Jyn looks back to her daughter who is now breathing calmly, a certain sign that she has fallen asleep after a whole day of playing outside with her friends. She carefully gets up in order not to wake the sleeping girl again.

 

“Look at her”, Cassian whispers and wraps his hands around Jyn’s waist, briefly kissing her neck before he rests his head on her shoulder. “Our little girl.”  
“She is so tall already. Time flies by way too fast.” They both look at her in silence for a moment. “So much, _everything_ has changed since I first met you.” She turns her head in order to press her lips against his cheek. “Changed for the better.”

If someone would have told her twelve years ago that she would join the Rebellion, fall in love with an Intelligence Captain, give birth to a child, get married, have her own little farm and live happily she would have probably shot that person.

“Only the best for you _, Estrella_.” Cassian picks her up and only her sleeping daughter keeps her from squeaking. But as soon as he has carried her into their bedroom just like he did after their wedding and many times after that (and already before – he loves carrying her around) she starts laughing and clings tighter to his neck so that once he tries to drop her onto the bed, he ends up falling with her.  
“Watch out, I’m getting old!” He holds himself up inches above her, his arms on either side next to her head.  
“Me too.” She grins at him, her green eyes shining like the sun earlier that day. Jyn runs her hands through his dark hair, some strands beginning to turn slightly grey.  
“You are only getting more beautiful”, he whispers just a heartbeat before she tugs him down and their lips unite. No matter how many time passes, kissing Cassian will never lose its magic, will never cease to make the butterflies fly around in her stomach and fireworks go off behind her closed eyes.

 

“What do you think?” Cassian gently runs his hands over Jyn’s back while she tilts her head to one side. She has decided to use him as her bed tonight, his arms as blanket and her own arms that are folded across his chest as a pillow.  
“About what?”  
“Reme’s future. What will her story be?” He smiles at her, the honest smile she has grown to adore so much. One that their daughter for sure has inherited.

She pictures their daughter flying her first spaceship. Sees her join the Resistance, making her parents both proud and worried. She imagines her fighting evil side by side with her best friends, always protecting the people that matter to her and getting protected by them. And she knows that one day _home_ will no longer be a place for her, but a person.

“She will find her home. Just like I’ve found mine.” And with that she kisses him with all her heart and soul, making sure to show him what he already knows better than anything else in the whole galaxy. That their love will only grow stronger no matter what the future really holds for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I say anything else: THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!  
> Thanks for all the kind feedback I’ve received this week, you have no idea how much this means to me. When I started with this a week ago I would have never guessed to entertain, to actually reach so many people. Thank you so much once again <3  
> Maybe it was a bit crazy participating in this project, but looking back, it was totally worth it. I had so much fun planning and then writing all these OneShots, sometimes getting surprised by what my mind was actually able to come up with.  
> May the force be with you!


End file.
